Ese Baño de Prefectos
by NatLB
Summary: (AU) Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, el baño de prefectos... y un estudiante extranjero que ayudara a los planes de Lupin.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.  
No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

**Notas del fanfic:**

Como ya mencione... (siempre parto por las notas finales xD) quería el baño de prefectos y en un fic (trilogía ya...) salia mencionado Shacklebolt muchos años menor que Remus y que estaba enamorado de él, razón por la cual lo escogí... (me acorde de la nada xD)

Sin nada mas...

N/A: Si... puede estar confuso. No, no lo revise. Si, lo escribe anoche y publico hoy xD

¬¬ Como me conocen x3

* * *

**Ese Baño de Prefectos...**

Sirius quería encontrar el famoso Baño de Prefectos, se decían tantas cosas de ese lugar por el resto del alumnado que quería saber si era tan maravilloso como lo pintaban, y si era así… bueno tendría un lugar más donde tener sus "citas".

Ya había intentado seguir a otros Prefectos en su tercer y cuarto año pero ellos no eran idiotas y sabían cómo despistar a los alumnos.  
Como no podía pese a todo lo que intentara, desistió por esos años, siempre era un buen lugar la torre de Astronomía, los pasillos oscuros y otros.

Cuando Remus fue Prefecto pensó que al fin se enteraría pero no fue así. Lupin se encargo que ninguno de sus amigos se enterase. Lo único que pudo conseguir era la ubicación pero no la manera de entrar.

Cada vez que Remus salía con una toalla lo seguía hasta el quinto piso en donde se quedaba cerca de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. Con o sin capa, Remus sabría que estaba siguiéndolo.

En algunas ocasiones escucho la contraseña, luego de eso se iba y volvía cuando al baño cuando Remus llegaba a la Sala Común o a la habitación pero al llegar se daba cuenta que su amigo había cambiado la contraseña. Refunfuñando y lanzando Avadas por los ojos regresaba al cuarto para recriminarle a Lupin y planear una broma con Potter.

Era ya sexto año, esperaba tener más suerte.

De la única cosa que se entero era de la bisexualidad de su amigo y de que era muy amigo de ese "Ravenclaw" de intercambio de Jamaica(*). Shacklebolt era un estudiante de quinto que fue escogido como Prefecto debido a sus calificaciones y otras cosas que a Sirius poco le importaban.

Hasta que vio a Remus y a Kingsley salir juntos del Baño de Prefectos, sonrientes y ambos con el cabello húmedo, solo en ese momento se fijo en el Rav. Piel oscura, fornido, alto, no parecía de quinto sino que de sexto, además su forma de hablar y moverse, se notaba que era inteligente. El único problema era que miraba mucho a Remus y eso a Sirius le molestaba pero no sabía el porqué.

Sus citas esporádicas eran sin falta mínimo unas tres veces al mes, más o menos un semana con "X" persona.

Había dejado sola en la cama a una Hufflepuff y ahora se dirigía a su Sala Común, era tarde pero era viernes así que no estaba preocupado. Algo le dio por tomar otros pasillos hasta que escucho la voz de Shacklebolt.

—Déjame amarte— al parecer el Rav estaba enamorado. Sirius rió internamente pensado en la pobre diabla que tendría que soportarlo —Yo… yo te quiero y puedo hacerte feliz…— estaba abriendo su corazón el extranjero —eres hermoso… entiéndelo— ¡¿GAY?! Sirius no se lo podía creer, entonces pobre del tipo —tus cicatrices no son nada…—

**A la mierda**. Solo una persona con cicatrices estaba cerca de ese Rav y solo una persona pudo ver su cuerpo. Sirius pudo recordar claramente a Remus y Kingsley saliendo del Baño de Prefectos.

Pasaron semanas en donde no se hablaba con su Lupino amigo.

Solo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad cuando vio a Kingsley salir con otra persona pero a la vez viendo a Remus como su amor imposible.

Todo eso paso hasta esta fecha.

Nuevamente Sirius buscaba como entrar para tener sexo con la tipa de turno.

Y la suerte lo acompañaba. Remus estaba entrando y se le veía bastante distraído… debería enterarse del motivo, hizo una nota mental.

…

Ok. Sirius no sabía que pensar. Cuando entro solo esperaba observar el lugar y luego marcharse pero ver a Remus desnudarse y entrar en la piscina, fue lo único que pudo ver y pensar en ese momento, olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Fue el principio de fin para Sirius Black.

…

Estaba apoyado en el muro al lado de la puerta, tuvo que esperar a que Remus volviera a sumergirse para poder salir inadvertidamente.

En cierta forma entro como salió, si no tomamos en cuenta, su sonrojo, respiración, erección, presión en el pecho y sentimientos instalados en su corazón.

Definitivamente ver a Remus desnudo, bañándose, tocándose, gimiendo o… _MIERDA_.

Sirius dudaba de su orientación sexual y con eso en mente junto con las imágenes de Remus regreso a su habitación.

***wolfstar***

Remus reía mientras secaba su cuerpo, no por nada había planeado todo este desde hace tiempo. Sabía que Sirius lo amaba desde finales de quinto cuando se emborracharon y Sirius se le confesó antes de arrancarle el aire de sus pulmones y parte de su inocencia esa noche.

Si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, ambos sufrirían o pasaría mucho tiempo. Mordiéndose el labio regreso por los mismos pasos que Sirius, sin poder recordar la "travesura" que acababa de hacer.

Definitivamente ese Baño los marco y seguiría marcando. En un futuro a Sirius le encantaría llevar a Remus para "relajarse" junto con chocolate, fresas, crema y una buena bebida.

* * *

_(*)Porque si no me equivoco en un fic salía así y me gusto… xD_

Una cosita para pasar el tiempo... y que quería mencionar el Baño de Prefectos xD

** PD: NOTESE COMO NO PUEDO HACER LA SEPARACIÓN CON "*" así que queda "***wolfstar***"**

Bye, ahora me voy a escribir uno x3

Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y a las que quieran dejar un rev **;)**


End file.
